


Soup from a Blonde

by LOVEGOD



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Sickfic, Steve being stubborn, just let her take care of you damn it rogers, not mcu related, short but sweet ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVEGOD/pseuds/LOVEGOD
Summary: In which Steve is sick with the flu and his girlfriend brings him some soup...
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Soup from a Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Amanda... everyone put respect on Sharon’s name... wish I had a cute girlfriend to bring me soup damn it. Also take a shot every time I say the word soup in this fic lmao.

She knocked on the door again. 

“I know you’re in there mister.” 

He didn’t respond and held his breath under his blue comforters.

Steve Rogers had the flu. Several times he had try leaving his house but every time he would walk down the street he would feel nauseous.

Tony had called him to ask when he would be back at Avengers Tower. 

He coughed several times and Tony had said;

“Ya know what? Never mind...” and hung up.

“Rogers!” She knocked again. “I brought you soup.” 

Sharon sighed and leaned her forehead against the door. She wouldn’t say it but she did miss him. 

Steve had not been responding to texts, emails, or phone calls. And he could not use the excuse that he didn’t understand technology!

Steve had been watching Law and Order reruns and eating a bunch of soup... too much soup...

“I don’t want soup, Sharon.” He yelled through the closed door.

She stomped her foot. He imagined her stomping her foot.

“Steve I went out of my way to buy you chicken noodle soup.” 

“I don’t want it.”

“Too fucking bad Rogers now open the damn door!” She slapped her hand several times against the white apartment door. 

One of Steve’s neighbors came out and looked at her. The neighbor closed the door after glaring at the young woman.

Sharon cleared her throat and whispered against the door. “Steve please open the door.”

“I don’t want to get you sick!” He cried out peaking out from his comforters. 

“Steve come on!”

He was silent for a few seconds. She heard movement. She could tell he was right in front of the door. 

Sharon looked at the bottom of the door and saw shadows of his feet.

“You don’t want to come in right now. Trust me”

She couldn’t even get mad at him. 

Damn Steve Rogers... so sincere and sweet... 

“Steve.” Sharon sighed.

He opened the door. She wasn’t surprised to see that he looked terrible. The color was drained from his cheeks. The only color on his face was his bright blue eyes. 

“Soup!” She smiled holding up the take out bag.

He laughed and opened the door more for her to come in.

She walked in and looked around his apartment. Obviously, it wasn’t the first time she had been to his apartment. It was nothing special the most interesting part of his apartment was a Captain America poster.

How vain...

She put the bag on his kitchen table. He rubbed the back of his neck and sat down at the table. He opened the soup. 

Steve didn’t even grab a spoon he sipped it from the container.

She put a gentle cold hand on his forehead. His temperature was still high.

He glanced at her.

“You’re cute Rogers.”

“I threw up three times this morning but thank you.”

“Don’t start.” She tisked.

He rolled his eyes and sipped the soup.

“Don’t you have work?”

“I do but whats Fury gonna do?”

He thought for a few moments. 

“He night send shoulders to blow down my door.”

“Aw don worry.” She rubbed his cheek.

He shut his eyes and let himself enjoy her touch.

“I’ll protect you.”


End file.
